Pendant
by Tessenchan
Summary: [OneShot] Inuyasha's thoughts after Kaguya takes Kagome to her Castle of Illusions in the second movie. Rated M for language.


A/n :: Hiya all, I present for your reading pleasure, a short by me. (and I mean SHORT.) This is just your basic sweet/sorta angsty one-shot that's maybe three pages long, inspired by everyone's favorite movie, Kagami no Naka no Mugenjou. ^______^ I luff that movie. If you like it, lemme know, maybe I'll write more ^-^  
  
Btw if you haven't seen it, you might not want to read this; unless of course you KNOW what happens to Kagome about an hour into the flick, then I suppose it's okie~ ^-^   
  
Enjoy!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or nothing, I just wish I did. I mean, c'mon, who WOULDN'T like to be famously world-renown as the one who came up with that studmuffin? ^_________^  
  
____________________________  
  
Pendant  
  
As I turned back towards what was left of our camp, my head was only filled with one thought. Kagome. I had to rescue her; God, it was killing me worrying about her, and the image of her laying at my feet with her own reversed arrow sticking out of her back refreshed itself everytime I closed my eyes.  
  
I wandered over to where Tessiaga had fallen and picked it up. Kaguya, you bitch. You will pay. I promise you that much. I don't even care if you die slowly. Just so long as you die.  
  
"So we have to go to the Sea of Motosu?" I heard Shippou wonder, and that bumbling fool of a human Houjou murmured in agreeance. "The houshi I spoke of before most certainly said that the tennyo's castle was on the Sea of Motosu. Surely she has taken Kagome-sama there."  
  
"Quit fucking talking about it and let's fucking go, we're wasting time." I snarled, slamming Tessaiga into its sheathe, and Houjou winced at my tone. Shippou tried to reassure me, "Kagome will be alright." I spun on them. "What the fuck do you know! You weren't the one who...!!"  
  
Who let Kaguya hurt her. Who let Kaguya get away with her. God, am I that pathetic? I couldn't protect her. At all. And she was struck down protecting me.   
  
Why did you have to do that?! Why!? I don't understand, it's not your place to protect me! I should have been the one to get shot by that arrow, not you. Never you. God, why did you have to do something so fucking reckless...?!  
  
Shippou and Houjou were behind me, quickly gathering the few items of Kagome's that she had strewn about during our short stay at this camp. Houjou was elected the one to carry her bike and I grabbed the straps of her bag, hauling it up, when I quickly became aware of the bag not having been properly closed. Everything fell out at my feet.  
  
"Goddamn it!" I all but screamed, wanting to forget all of this stupid shit and just leave it but I knew Kagome would be angry with me if I did that. A glimmer of gold caught my eye and my heart stopped.  
  
That stupid pendant she'd given me. It had been in her bag, at the bottom, almost completely forgotten. I suppose it meant something to her, even if at the time she'd given it to me, I hadn't cared for something so sentimental.   
  
I picked it up, clicking it open with my thumb. Two pictures, one of myself and one of Kagome, our faces forever etched in anger, glared back up at me.  
  
*You can't even do anything without me anyway!*  
  
My heart ached. *You don't how right you are; you don't know how helpless I am, worrying about you like this! If you could see me like this, what would you think...? Would you laugh at me, knowing you were right?? I probably would. ......actually, I probably have.*  
  
She's such a better person than I am.   
  
Even though I take her for granted and I provoke her to hell and back and I have so many loose ends to tie up before I could ever ever think about telling her how much I need her, I know how much she means to me, even if I'm the only one.  
  
I want to tell her someday how many times thinking of her has saved my life.  
  
I clasped the gold locket shut, feeling the heart-shape tight in my palm, the metal gathering warmth from my hand. I pulled the string over my head, having to pull my hair out from between the string and my neck.  
  
*Kagome, I promise I'll save you.*  
  
"Let's go, we're wasting time!" I yelled, taking off towards Motosu while Houjou and Shippou grumbled about not being able to handle Kagome's bike thingie. My heart pounded with fear and anticipation. I wanted to see her yet, at the same time, was worried of her condition.  
  
As I ran I could feel the pendant bouncing against my collarbone, and I frowned, suddenly afraid I might lose it. I reached up, gently tucking the tiny charm into my collar, letting the smooth metal rest against my chest, safely protected by my haori.  
  
When she had given it to me, I had told her I didn't need it. What would I use it for? But only now, when I had lost her, did I realize how much I did need it.   
  
I needed Kagome to keep a grip on my heart. The person that was me, the person that was lost when I was enraged, when my youkai blood took over inside me, loved and protected Kagome. And she protected me. She was always there, waiting to hold me back, and make sure I stayed Inuyasha, and not become a monster.   
  
Right now I was teetering on the edge of maniac homicide. And she wasn't anywhere to be found. Because of me.  
  
But I had her next to me. I had her love close to my heart, in the form of a tiny gold charm. And in the way Kagome protected me, the way she had always protected me, I knew that somehow this tiny useless-seeming object would protect me.  
  
"Kagome, I'm coming to save you now. Wait for me~"  
  
~*~ Owari ~*~  
  
a/n :: Wheee that turned out SO bad~ Oh well, have fun with reviews, go all out and blast me, if you want. I'm one of those weird people who like being told I suck (so long as you say it eloquently and RESPECTFULLY) so I can go back and fix my mistakes. (And don't send me reviews on grammatical errors if you yourself cannot spell, that makes you look utterly stupid.)  
  
Okie ja~ Luff you all~!!!  
  
~*~ V^-^V ~*~   
  
~Tessen 


End file.
